vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148977-crb-thank-you
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- But what happens if you give a moose a muffin? | |} ---- Moose? Or Mouse? Either way, I'd say they will want pot roast. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This game isn't really all that much harder than other comparable games I have played. I'd say the only thing that provided some degree of challenge was a handful of old DS40 bosses and Hardmentors. Edited January 15, 2016 by Kanee | |} ---- ---- ---- If I had a dollar for every time I've heard something like this in FFXI and SWTOR I wouldn't need to win the powerball... | |} ---- NEVER! ....give a moose a muffin. Ever. It's not pretty. | |} ---- ---- Sometimes we want them to know that we still like them, despite all the complaining we do on the forum. Seeing stuff like that could give them a moral boost after a tough day. I think one time I thanked a mod because they really had their work cut out for them at the beginning of F2P. | |} ---- ---- But most of us have lost nearly any hope/faith in Carbine, since the first day of F2P we dont wanted RNG Boxes, now look at the last 2 ingame events... Right now it just seems like the want to milk as much money as possible and than turn the servers off. | |} ---- I have fun with Wildstar and my guild, but there's several things that make me question what is going on..... But there's no such thing as a perfect game. There's always something that will turn you down | |} ---- As an inveterate curmudgeon, the OP has made it so I can't play this game anymore :| Next time, please, before posting, think of the curmudgeons. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I just came back to the game last month, and I have to say the hard work *is* paying off guys. The game is so much smoother and more polished than back at release. I'm completely hooked now, and so is my partner. We're both subbed back up and loving the new incarnation. Hell, you got my partner dawdling behind doing map completion with his Path! He's the speed leveler of our duo! :o That's how good your game is now, you went and made a completionist of someone who always complains that leveling "takes too damned long and is boring"! Am I chomping at the bit to get my grubby mits on new content? Sure... not as much as some because I've just come back to the game, but I can happily say that I have waited much much longer than this for content in games half as good as Wildstar. As long as the Powers that Be don't fall into the trap of expecting people to wait indefinitely and be content with recycled content, I"m happy to wait until whatever is in the works is finished rather than having it rushed out half baked. I just pray that the nickle and diming with cash shop lucky dip bags stops... that really makes me cranky, especially for subbed players. I pay a monthly sub for a reason, and it's really kind of insulting to have to then spend potentially hundreds of dollars on top to get a chance at something that should never cost that much to anyone. Just sell stuff straight up. If we want it, we'll buy it. Stop with the gambling for the love of fine cheeses! No one likes it, and it makes me avoid the cash shop on principle. Aside from that, loving the game!!! :D Edited January 19, 2016 by Noctoi | |} ---- ---- ---- May I borrow some of your optimism? Mine is at an all time low being a fulltime pvper. I agree with you about the gameplay, its amazing! The core of this game is truely great, the combat feels so rewarding if you use your abilities and move right while being very punishing if you fudge up. I love that about WS! My pessimism comes from the slow reaction time on fixes vital to keep pvp floating and thats been an on-going issue since the p2p launch. But I am still here, all thou a bit less than before I will never truely leave this game until the hamsters are killed off, if they are killed off What is so infuriating is that this game has all the ingredients to be a vastly succesful game but somehow falls at the finishing line. I'd still like to give a clap and a cheer to Carbine because despite all its issues, its the only game that has kept me in-game longer than a few months after WoW | |} ----